


Smores

by lildino



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Godzilla and Rodan are mention but not seen, Maddie is mention but not seen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters(s) - Freeform, Some lore dropping, The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is roast over gaint bonifire, a little bit of ansgty, ghostbuster crew is hint to but not seen, it's not graphic but it its is mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildino/pseuds/lildino
Summary: A trip to the Big Apple for two small titans as turn into dinner party for them much to amusement of both Godzilla and Mothra who taken to watch out for these to youngsters.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Smores

**Author's Note:**

> So basically i found out the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man is consider a Kajiu and i had a hilarious thought and this is it.

She yawned as she sat hidden in shadows of roofs. She felt like Batman looking down at streets of New York. Yawning once more showing of her mesh of human and Godzilla sharp teeth. The swim over to New York from what Maddie was dub Monster Island, was a bit longer then she thought. It end for most of the trip with hitching a ride with Godzilla who came cause he sense something going one here. It was certainly interesting finding out how those like Godzilla transport there young. Like gators or croc do when the bring babies to the water first time. Alarming even more went she realized her vocation make chirps similar. Worse even Godzilla gruffed at her the whole time. Not even teasing on him being overprotective about Maddie was enough to throw him off. 

She far to used to think like that from her periods life. Stab of pain of when she thought of her normal life. Now gone that she hybrid. Shaking her head quickly as if she could dislodge the thoughts from her very mind. Instead she keep looking out into the streets of Big Apple. It was strangely empty. Like all of people where either hiding or all conjugated in one area. What was more interesting that it dark here. Like night had descend on them. Of course it could be a storm she does remember storms like that when lived with her family. Even now Storm so strong that the cause day become night wasn’t unusually on monster island. What was new was Godzilla being snuggling partner on days like that. 

She didn’t like this. Not seeing people when the in one Cities that never sleep was that not good. Not to mention it was too quiet. And year of being allow had taught her anything that when world went quiet it was a predator was near. An Apex Predator. She had learn to listen when she swam in the ocean to open sea. It why she remain undetected by Godzilla so long. She hid when the silence happen. She learn to listen to instinct. Though learning to go unnoticed was trait she pick up back then. 

Hecate eye narrowed as she suddenly blocked that thought. No need to ruin her mood with thoughts of then. She snorted as lip pick up as if she was start snarling at the very thought. Instead she open her mouth. Trying to take in more of smells of cities. They had to be something that explain the quiet…. To explain the weird air…. Energy in the air. Like something was trying to escape. 

Instead all she pick up with the many smell of City. Not pleasant smell for those with not used to it. Much less one who being living on island with no human it. Closes she got to cities where outskirts on beach when had to get close to grab something. But never into near heart of city where smells where strongest she thought as she had a coughing fit. She let coughing fit happen instead of trying bottling up and making it worse.

She heard the soft sounds of wings beat near. So similar to Mothra but tinnier. Ughhh she thought annoyed, he wasn’t going to let this drop. Her autumn eyes look up at moth hybrid who grinned at with all smugness that constantly made her want to claw it off. He had gotten better landing she thought as she watch him land softly with very little issue. Then again Mothra had been teaching him how fly better. Which was good she hated being his landing cushion. 

“You okay.” He asked her, Hecate look up at him and nodded as the last coughing fit left her. That would teach her to take into many scents at once. Or at least get used to area smell before doing that. Hecate shook her head as she turned to Kenneth. “The storm seems to center around one of the buildings here.” he said as he put his hand in his pocket as he walked up to her side “Which wouldn’t be too unusual if not for the fact that there seems to be everyone in the city gathering there too. “ That would explain why they didn’t see anyone when they first got here or why they walk up through half the city. 

She tilted her head. “That’s unusual” All of New York in one spot was weird. A storm gathering in one area is even weird. “Could you hear anything?” He shook his head. He had antennae like Mothra but he was still learning to process the info from it. Something was happening to bring a whole bunch of people together. Maybe , she thought as brought her hand to her chin and tap her lips with index finger, they where right and something was going on. Kenneth had come with Mothra on same reason that she swam with Godzilla. They both said they sense something. Which both of them thought it was just a pair of them where lying to cover up on checking on Maddie. 

“Oh so now you two believe us?” Kenneth wing popped out as if he trying to seem bigger than what he was. Hecate on the other hand jump two feet in the air with her back plates lighting up similar to Godzilla when he was angry. Though it turns out back plates lighting up could also mean fear. Though she pretty she it was something the young of his species really only did to attract adults' attention. 

“You” she took in a deep calming breath, “Fly far too softly for something your size.” Hecate said laying flat on the ground on stomach. She was fine right there, no worries. Mothra gentle trills of laughed reached her ears , she groaned into roof. Mothra gently nibbles her head comforting her. She did the same to Kenneth’s who wings flutter indignantly as he had his hands over his chest, looked fluster and annoyed as he glared up at Mothra. 

She got up, her spines still flashing but slowly dying down. ~~she gotten a better handle on controlling it.~~ “Do you know what it is?” she asked Mothra who did her best to turn to her, but the building they were on was too small. Her turning could knock one of them off with her wings which could knock the wind out both of them and be semi deadly for one. She wasn’t quite sure if she could survive this height. Most heights that could kill an avenger person wouldn’t kill her or Kenneth. Being half kajiu has its advantages. But her falling on her back could hurt a lot. Godzilla made sure to drill into her head not to fall on her back. A broken plate was danger and far more dangerous for younger of the species. Will they weren’t sure how much the Godzilla side of her affected her but they all thought it was better to assume then to be sorry later. 

“No not the moment,” Mothra's two front legs came up to rub her face. “Though it does feel familiar” Mothra was a lot older than two of them,they are just babies compared to both her and her King. Even compared to others, they were so young and that thought always played in her head when she saw them. And pain they went through. Though both her and Godzilla made those who escaped the children sight did not escape theirs. She was kind and benevolent, but she could be just as cruel and heartless as her King.

“It’s hard to investigate the buildings.” She was simply too big and her wings were an issue when trying to land. Buildings were to close together or streets below had too many cars. It wouldn’t hurt me, but I did care for humans. She thought to herself, even landing in the middle of a crowded city would cause humans to panic. Even if she walked down the streets, she remembers the panic from humans when she first did that. Godzilla wouldn’t let that go either and she rather embarrassed. 

Which meant she had to fly to look around which was hard as her wings were powerful and the wind they generated could hurt humans. It is part of why she was thankful for the two children. For unfortunately as life they once had stolen of them, both so valuable to her and her King both of them would treasure them like children of species of their kind. 

It was then that the storm had gotten worse. Lighting striking at the top of the building. While that wasn’t unusually for building as tall as one in New York were supposed to take the hit of lighting. It was the fact something was off, the air was still unsettling. Something had came and Earth knew and held they breath. 

Mothra had lowered her wings so both of them were covered and she look anger up at the building. It was hard to read her face do to it's bug nature but they could feel the anger reading off of underneath her form.  
Even when the lighting left Mothra didn’t lift her wings instead she trilled angrily. But keep both her wings open to protect the larva below her. Who peaked out from underneath her wings huddled on either side of her. 

Lighting stop but it would pick up other second. It was a strange feeling that was humming in the air. As she looked up the golden building. It was weird, she thought as she and Kenneth shared a look. Very carefully they snuck away from Mothra. Kenneth taking to the air and her to the ground sticking to allies' way and going roof of building to jump from building to building on all fours. From behind them they heard Mothra’s stress calls. 

It was aloud boom that halt both of them. And allowed Mothra to catch up with them. But she was silent choosing instead to land on top Hecta who listen very carefully for source of boom. It remind her of sound kaiju took when they walk and didn’t care for stealth. It had deep growl too….but it weird growl like it hard time vocalizing? Then it came into view. 

Marshmallow man? She let out confused chirp. Kenneth from her corner of her eye falter in his fight dipping down when saw the creature. She look at him mouth him marshmallow and he shrugged before landing next to her. It was Mathra angry trills that alert them something about was still dangerous. But it marshmallow…. 

Very slowly it dawn on both of them it… was… a... marshmallow. A source of food. A junk food but food none the less. Both of them had gotten very much used to hunting living breather creatures that taking down a Marshmallow man wouldn’t bug them. From way Mothra was acting it couldn’t be friendly. So it would be okay. Hostile Kajiu are killed or ones who don’t submit to the rules. 

Then it attacked a church. The feeling of excitement in her was high in her. That feeling she got when she saw a new ruins in sea or shipwreak. Her tail thumping behind at the very thought of marshmallow for dinner. WIll she didn’t noticed it Mothra certain did she was salivating. With her eyes so fixed on marshmallow she didn’t noticed Mothra wings flutter. To excited about the Marshmallow dinner. No she didn’t notice anything quietly coming up as she slowly start track the Marshmallow. 

She was getting marshmallow for dinner and lunch and breakfast and no-one was going to stop her. She starts to pat Kenneth’s shoulder when he landing though it more in was she hitting him excitedly. He took as stared at the Giant Marshmallow that walked and roar when four lighting bolt shot at from the top of golden building with the same hunger that she did. Even when she hit him she was carefully she was strong and he was lighter. 

Mothra watched the child with hunger in their eyes. It would be a rather big hunt for them but it would be a good learning experience for them. As big as creature was it not as big as her friends or her King. Nor did it seem to have any advantage other then brute strength. She was there and Godzilla was as will, they could bail the children out if they got in over their heads. 

She watch them plan and watch as they decide to simple lure it out to where both of them can make a quick escape. If to many people showed up. She watched as they took off, Kenneth to air and Hecate to the running on all fours. Which was odd but she supposed it was the human side wishing to run on all fours. She is remind... watching and ready to take off at a moment 's notice. 

Vrom Vroom Vroom was heard before the very familiar sound of atomic breath was seen hitting Stay Puft Marshmallow was see screeching out in pain and turn to the source. No-one could tell where the mini atomic breath was came from not with so many people panic as will fact everyone was looking up for Godzilla. That very few saw the saw a human size Godzilla tail. 

Those who did only saw it’s backside as it ran from down the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man who give chase to juive Godzilla. Unable to catch it when it turned sharply leading it away from people. And nearly making it fall on it side. People could see the tail tale of Mothra wings as she followed and even a mini version of her that would dive bomb the Stay Puft Marshmallow man. News Camera men try their best to get a clear video of juives but were unable to has fast everything was happening.

Hecate jump over car using her powerfully legs to propel her further from fist slamming down onto the car she jump over. When he got to close Kenneth would dive bomb the Marshmallow giving her few precious minutes to get further head and out of reach. The creature roared once more anger it could catch them as one simply flew out it reach other to fast to catch. She grin viously as she heard it. She Skids to stop as she turn to face the dinner. It give a victory screech as he saw her stop. Running up to her it went to slam it fist on the ground only for her to dodge it and jump on to his fist and quickly crawl up it’s arms and biting it on back of neck. She would move out the way when it go for her out it reach by clawing up it back.

She knew she could use her breath on it. It would be point blank hit and kill but she didn’t want to risk radiation that would come out of it. Instead Kenneth had flown high enough that he now was out sight but she could hear him. Moving everything burnable in a pile cook marshmallow man. A pity they didn’t have giant Gram-crackers or chocolate for Smores. All she had to do was distracted. Which was easy enough she just ran on it and bit at will and tried to smack her. It was fun actually. She had played games with kajiu running on them will they tried to catch her or stop her. This was like that but instead of them gentle stopping her this one would hurt her. Possibly kill her if caught her. 

She heard a high pitch whistle and smiled wider. The fire was ready, all it needed was its guest of honor. She jumped off as Kenneth took over. Diving bombing the creatures as she hop of to it and dashed out of thing sight. To catch her breath but also to find something to trip it.

She look around the area. She tilted her head as she look at the car. Hecta remembering moment in old life. Of toy car and the person who set on it. She grinned as look at the It didn’t take long either a move the car into place, with a sharp whistle. 

Kenneth flew out of reach and look over for her only to see her sitting on a car. He lured the near car carefully to make sure it only pay attention to him. He gloated at though he wasn’t sure if understood human language he figure it wouldn’t hurt. Diving bombing it and pulling it at it when he could. The dinner never noticed as it to step backward on to car. Like times when his little cousin left the toy car on floor the dinner feel back onto it back, try as it might it couldn’t get up. It was too round that all it could do is wobble on it back side to side. Though the bonfires he had place would make it hard for to turn over to even worse it like was impaled. 

Slowly it cooked alive and its pain cried was heard as it was cooked alive. At first loud as big fire that it was in soon died out as fire begin to soften. She paced excitedly as she watched it die. She half wanted to jump on its belly and start to eat but Mothra hadn’t let her. Instead she paced mutter to herself softly about smores Never noticed the trucks drop off gentle near food. When the last of it strangled cries die did she jumps on top the creature not caring for fire still burning. Digging into her hard work meal. 

Her cheek like squirrel when she look up at sound of gruffing laughing. She spotted Godzila and Rodan. Godzilla laying down while Rodan choose to sit near laughing at her but she chose to ignore in fair of the ones getting too close to her side. She swipes at him with her spine plates lighting up in anger. She would have hiss at him but her mouth was full. All interlope did was bat his wings at her as annoying but this her side. She torn into marshmallow man with her hand and sometimes her teeth. 

Suddenly movement from her corner of her idea at stop whip to look at what was interrupting her dinner. Oh it was people. Hunger people. She eyed them. There was a surprising number of them most looking like they haven't seen food in a long time. Glup the food in her mouth and wiping her mouth she gesture for them to go head to eat as best as she could when she torn into the soft belly of dinner. 

People slowly approach weary of the two hybrid titans onto of marshmallow man. Not just cause they took down the kajiu marshmallow but cause they look like starved beast digging into the meal for first time. Not to mention they growled at each other when they got to close to other side. But slowly they bravest of people carved out the food. Slowly more trickled in craving out food for themselves and their family. Other craving out food for those need help or too afraid to get close. 

Some people brought out paper plates and other tables and chairs slowly. Brought out water and other the more brave one went to truck by titans. Bring back the riches that normal hard to get. Hershey chocolate and Graham Crackers. With the new riches add someone started a bonfires. Soon the delicious smell of more roasting smores drifted into the air. Cause too on belly of beast to sniff the air and look up. They eyes zero in on chocolate and gharm- crackers. 

They look around before spotting the truck and quickly the jump off the portion and made a dash for truck grab some before quickly going back to they spot lest they lose it to the other. Happily the two of them start to making they own of dying embers of their bonfires. Earning a snort of Godzilla amused trill from Mothra. 

Soon a little party in block was heard. Will others from outside where to nervous to near the resting Titan they weren’t. The who always on brink of death fear very little. And the prospect of food and free food had help to end they fear. They laughed and dance to which a certain moth titan hummed to and swayed to. 

It was when she was done gorging herself on food that choose to lay stomach of Marshmallow man. She watch the people tail twitch as she watch them. Kenneth had choose to lay near Mothra will licking off remains of his dinner, not wanting to get the stickiness of marshmallow on his wings. She didn’t care at best her hair was a concern but will that ship sailed quiet some time ago she thought annoyed even more annoyed that she was have to clean it out somehow. 

Some of braver people thank her to which she grunted. Too tired to talk but she did give them a thumbs up. Which satfisty them. It was when one up to her did she get up and slide of creature with easy far to much like lazy lizard getting of it sunnying rock. The person look familiar to her. She thought as watch him. As if she saw him before but she never went to big city ~~expect that one time~~. Much less the Big Apple, she open her mouth taking in the stranger scent who froze in place. 

It was eerie being stared down by the hybrid. With way she tilted her head or open her mouth he could see the fangs her in mouth. Or the way she was crouch like she ready to pouch him. Worse her autumn color eyes start to take on blue glow.Something about those eyes made him feel very very small. 

“Your missing relative. Krystine Johnson,” the man eyes wide no longer was he froze in fear now he all he think was dear Krystine. “How?” Hecate tilted her head as she look him before looking at her hands. The scales that grew on them clover her whole hand with wicked look claws. But most of she couldn’t look him in face for it not something happy he would tell him.

“We would all tell each other full names. To make sure we wouldn’t forget our names or where we came from.” She could remember vividly the cell they all shared cramp together and all of sleep in one big pile. “We would whisper to each other when they weren’t looking whisper the tales from are homelands.” Rub her face on hand as if it brought comfort as her mind went back smearing the marshmallow further one her face. “It was all we could do when they reduces us down to numbers.” that hurt the worse being a number and not person. It was like they strip them of humanity. Or they thoughts.

He listened obliviously, she was still affected by her trials she faced as much he didn’t want to make her remember anything he could learn about her would help. Yet he couldn’t help the sinking feeling as she wouldn’t look at him. “She didn’t make it. It was too great of pain.” He was right. Stolen right under his nose and he choked up as pain he feeling bubbled up. Yet he couldn’t not here. Not near her. She would feel guilty and she had suffer enough.

“Thank you” And he meant it, it obvious the way she moved that she didn’t like thinking of then. But the fact she remember and told him was such great gift for him. For while his hope died, it give him the relief know what happened. He could guess how she looked just what they did to his baby and how much pain she endured. 

People stop in what they doing as they watch her, and as they listen to her short tale. Their had been and still is kidnapping issue in their neighborhood. But to think it would be this. It made that pain of those who missing member think they family or friend it would be like her. From they spoke she was the only survivor of the evil that stole them. Even from way Mothra look like at them and shook his no when some look hopefully to him. They survived experiment but they were the only ones. 

“I buried her and other on hill.” It had taken her days to drag them from building and into a decent spot but she had. It was least the deserved. She even dug out those who died early on out of mass grave before putting them to rest there. “There no bodies but i burned her ash along with other there.” She wouldn’t of carved there names even if she could spell them all. She didn’t want it disputed they at least a peaceful death for them.  
I remember where it at so I can show you if you ever one to go.” He nodded he doubt he would but he could try. From way other titan watch Monarch probably could give her message or message in bottle would work. “Just hang a bottle with a letter in water in ocean I'll see it.” Unspoken word when she would come by. She still didn’t trust enough to give detail and he could understand. Human had made her hybrid. She didn’t trust them no more. For to tell him this… was no doubt hard on her. “Thank you.”  
Her secret would be hers none her would tell those who did will neighborhood protect it own. They spread the word, get out to other that kidnapping that where happen where more then usually. They would have to be carefully if the group who turn her would no doubt come looking for them. 

Hecate went back to her spot on marshmallow man tummy or she would have not for Godzilla scooping her up with his mouth like croc or gator to it young. She cried out indignant. Tail lighting up as she angry screech. It did startle the people below but the saw it for what it was parent bring child home. After all they saw her tail hang out of his mouth. As he left helicopter watch them leave. Zooming in on the tail in his mouth. Will they could get close enough to hear the angry sound the people nearby record it after all this was golden moment to capture. 

Flying silently and letting Godzilla and Hecate take the spot light was Mothra and Kenneth who laid on Mothra back snuggled safely into her fur. Leaving all that Helicopter to see where his tiny wings. Will be tiny compared to a Mothra. 

The Next Day:

Random News Station: As you can see from footage that our camera man was able to get that the juive Godzilla help take down Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. You can see the tail here and backside of juive Godzilla. The Reporter said as they point to blur image of juive Godzilla. Will many of where to afraid to get close you can see Godzilla laying down. Though we are unsure why he brought Hershey truck. Or why Rodan brought a gram-cracker truck. To young. Monarch is unsure as will and animal behaviorist are unsure as will.

######  Notes

After the fight/chase or before it:

Hecate: We can HAVE A GAINT SMORES -shaking Kenneth-  
Kenneth starting to get dizzy but excited nodding with her.  
Mortha: what a smore?  
Kenneth/hecate: it Marshmallow squished between chocolate and gram-cracker. Oh that- points to the big rig with Hershey chocolate logo and other big rig with Gram crack.  
Mortha: i see  
Godzilla and Rodan also nearby share the same idea.

Hecate is Godzilla and human Hybrid and Kenneth is Human Mothra hybrid. Both where not born like that they had illegal scientists them into that. They did not like that and neither did Godzilla and Mothra who did in fact down the those who escape both of Hecate and Kenneth. I don't want to share to much cause i'm making a fanfic for them. When will it show idk but it coming. 

Yes Godzilla and Mothra treat like children but to be fair they really olddddddd. Rodan is there for reason. And yes Godzilla has adopt Maddie but at this point hasn't admitted but everyone with eyes can see it. Also Why the media calling Hecate a juive Godzilla simple they can't see her from front which where human side is at. Back All Godzilla. Also if you saw backside of Kajiu you assume it baby of the species too.

Also yes the Ghostbuster crew is confused. Yes this 2016 crew is dealing with Gozer. But I mashed the universe into one. Why you don't see in movie they just cover it up as best they could hence why Mayor why trying to cover it up in Movie. I had planned to have the ones from each series to cameo but it was getting to long. But they all are there. Older ones still alive oh boy not this shit again. Newer ones oh god where going to die. And kid and Mom who visiting or lives there !!!!!!


End file.
